Urinary tract infection (UTI) is a common diagnosis that can result in serious complications in both children and adults. Efficient diagnosis and treatment is important to reduce the risk of renal failure and overuse of antibiotics. Rapid and safe diagnostic methods are required as an alternative to bacterial cultures. Early treatment improves prognosis of urinary tract infection, and therefore early diagnosis is vital. A reliable biological or clinical marker to determine as early as possible whether or not an individual has a urinary tract infection is needed.